$ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {0} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {1} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}-{4} \\ {0}-{1} \\ {-2}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-4} \\ {-1} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$